


Promise

by HeRbIeZ



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Fluff and Smut, Hayden Birro, OC insert, Other, Pre-Overwatch, Riding, Sex, Vaginal Sex, dfab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRbIeZ/pseuds/HeRbIeZ
Summary: "Its okay Jesse," Hayden whispered, their breath fanning over Jesse's cheeks. "I'm here, I'm not going to leave you..." "Promise me that. Promise you ain't gonna leave me." "I promise with all my heart and soul that I'm never going to leave you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some OC x Canon shit that I write hehe...

Hayden pulled away to brush their thumb across Jesse's cheek, smiling softly down at them. Their fingertip trailed down to his blushing red lips, albeit swollen from kissing Hayden's own pair.

McCree leaned into their touch. His woody brown orbs closed as he sighed in bliss. His hands ran across their bare back and to their shoulders to pull them down on top of him. 

Hayden followed but rested some of their weight onto their bent arms. They leaned in to capture his lips and Jesse met it fervently. His hold on them tightened. 

"Its okay Jesse," Hayden whispered, their breath fanning over his cheeks. "I'm here, I'm not going to leave you..." 

"Promise me that. Promise you ain't gonna leave me." 

"I promise with all my heart and soul that I'm never going to leave you. I'm here for you and always will be." 

McCree then pulled them painfully close; one of his hands went up to the back of their head. His growing goatee scratched against Hayden's skin slightly as his kisses went lower. 

He buried his neck in the dip of their shoulder, kissing softly. Hayden rolled their hips and earned a quiet groan. They leaned up a bit and looked down at him. 

"Aroha ahau ki a koutou, with all my heart." They admitted softly. "I love you Jesse." 

The young cowboy's hand went up and cupped their cheek. His thumb ran across the small barely visible freckles hidden by their tan skin tone. 

"I love you more sweetheart."

Hayden leaned down to kiss him once more as they lifted their hips up, sinking down onto his length. The both of them groaned into the kiss partially out of bliss and relief.

A few seconds later, Hayden started grinding their hips down onto him. Jesse's own thrusts met theirs as he bucked up in time to match their rhythm. Moans and soft breaths were shared between them, filling the room. 

A light sheen of sweat covered their bodies sooner or later. McCree's hand gripped Hayden's hip, effectively bruising it. 

The once small wound up feeling in the pit of Hayden's stomach grew until it was too much to handle. They broke the kiss that was shared between the two and panted out softly.

"I'm, ah-, I'm close."

"Ngh, me too darlin'."

A few more thrusts downward and Hayden went rigid, screaming out Jesse's name as they came on his cock. The feeling of their walls clamping down on his length was all too much for him, making him cum as well. 

Hayden lazily rolled their hips to help the both of them ride out their orgasms. It came to a stop when they draped themselves across McCree's chest, panting heavily. His arms went up and wrapped around their waist, holding them to his chest. 

They peppered kisses across his face and whispered sweet nothings to him while brushing his face with their fingertips that left a small tingling feeling. Hayden flopped beside Jesse and pulled up the covers over the both of them.

They laid an arm over him and traced lines up and and down his back while he rubbed small circles onto their hip. He kissed their forehead sweetly and smiled into their hair.


End file.
